Kyuubi's Keeper
by Shiro Anubis
Summary: What if Naruto was more than Naruto what if Biju's were killable and Yondaime killed Kyuubi but Naruto, unknown to everyone else some how has his power. No pairings rated T for swearing and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Alright People since I really can't keep this in my mind any longer cause it's a really good idea and since I can't express my thoughts on paper very well im just gonna give my best at expressing this idea so no flames im not very good at getting things on paper.

Here's the Summery: What if the Bijou were killable what if Yondaime destroyed Kyuubi but some how Naruto still has **_her _**powers. What if Naruto wasn't just the Yondaime's son but something far more powerful no not Shadow Kyuubi in this he's actually good. Same to Yondaime. There will be a sequel to this weather its liked or not because I had the sequel Brainstormed up on accident. This is an Au and I won't have pairing once again for certain reasons anyhow on to the Story Prologue! This might be a little short or something

!Kyuubi's Keeper!

Prologue:

"_**Are you sure, Guardian-san?" **Shinigami asked. **"Yes, the dimension#1010 is in peril danger and I will not let that happen so I am sure do it now, Shinigami!** Guardian said._ _**"Alright but I forbid you from telling anyone of the situation unless you die" **Shinigami said. **"And to your most trusted person"** he continued. **"Good-bye, Guardian of the Dimensions and Universes" **Then he snapped his fingers and Guardian was gone._

_--In the shinobi dimension – _

Arashi sat his desk finally organizing his paperwork after a long day of agonizing writing and stamping. He was grumbling "Damn Old geezer he tricked me into this!". He started thinking of ways he could torture Sarutobi without getting his ass kicked from here to Rock Country by politicians such as those damn old geezers who call themselves the council.

Of course you might wonder just who Arashi is... well he's the famed Yellow Flash or infamous in some countries cases. But to most he is now Yondaime Hokage. He's been Hokage for about 6 months and every time he had a huge work load he blamed the third hokage, Sarutobi for it. Says he tricked him when really Arashi was dieing for the job Sarutobi just told half the truth to Arashi. Anyhow onto the story!

While Arashi reminisced about a book he could write about 100 ways to prank your former 3rd hokage. His wife Ameatsrasu (tell me how to spell sun can't remember) went into labor. One of the ninja guards noticed and went straight for Arashi...

The door slammed open "Yondaime-sama your wife's in labor!" he said hurriedly. "What!, I got to go!" he said than disappeared in a yellow flash the only thing the ninja saw was a yellow flash and papers floating to the ground.

Short Time Skip: Just After the child of Yondaime is born

Yondaime sat twiddling his thumbs anxiously. Finally the medic ninja came out of the birthing room of blankets. "Yondaime-sama the child is a boy!" he exclaimed. Then he paled and said "Your wife... Unfortunately will not make it, we think she has about 1 hour left to live" he said saddened "No!" Arashi yelled and rushed into the birthing client.

He found his wife propped up on some pillows holding a bundle with all her strength "Tsuni!" he cried rushing to hug her but she stopped him by putting her hand up and said in a strained voice "Arashi-kun, I know my time has come, please don't make a big deal out of my death, our son will guide you, I can feel it. He is special don't lose faith in life you have much to live for." She weakly brought the bundle up to Arashi. He looked down and saw the cutest face he would ever see.

The baby boy had very big blue eyes and had blonde hair so much like his own, but his facial structure was his mothers. "He's so adorable, Tsu-chan, what is his name?" he asked sadly. "Naruto, Ara-kun he looks so much like you and already smiled much like you" she said her voice getting more strained. "Ara-kun the doctors are wrong I think my time is much sooner" she said smiling. Just than Kakashi ran in with a look of wild fear. "Arashi-sensei! The great Kyuubi is attacking, the ninja's are waiting for you!" he said hurriedly, before running out. "good-bye Tsu-chan!" he said shakily before running out the door with tears streaming down his face.

At the Battle-field

Arashi stood atop of gama-bunta "Gama-bunta we must defeat the Kyuubi once and for all, it has terrorized us long enough!"

"**Right Arashi! What do you intend to do?" **the frog boss asked...

With Tsuni

She sat there weakly staring down at Naruto when a voice soft and gentle in her mind _"It is sad that you are destined to die giving birth, dear one". _She looked around for an answer when the voice spoke again _"Speak in your mind, Tsuni-san". "Who are you?" _she asked. _" I am the mere bundle you are holding" _She looked down to find glowing blue eye instead of the normal ones _"Naruto?" "Correct" _he said before there was a flash and Tsuni stood in a blue room. With a angelic man standing before her "_Who are you?" she asked. "Naruto" the voice was not manly but not girly either it was just soft. "What are you, Naruto dear?" she asked shocked. "You will know in the after death" he replied "Your desire to live is strong, sadly I cannot grant that desire" he said sadly "Your time is up, kaa-san, may you die peacefully" he voice calm. Before her vision went black than slowly to light..._

Ok I am lazy I will not type the fight. So next chapter will start with Naruto's POV I am sure you know what he is from the major hints ive dropped.

Anyhow read and rate! Also

Arashi means Hurricane I think and Naruto means Maelstrom.


	2. Chapter 2

KK REALY sorry for no update for 2 months just been lots going on latly my b-day chrismas lol and im limeted to comp only on weekends cause of my mom and dad O.O

ALSO I DIDNT KNOW THAT RTF DID THAT So heres the replaced chapter hope its reable.

Anyhow I do like the fact that im actully bein reviewed. So keep R&Ring for meh the reviewqs encourage me, the ones that are NICE i mean. Heres the story also i got new stuff for meh comp and it erased my old chapter 1... luckily even after 2 month i still remember the parts i was typing.

Chapter 1: Naruto's POV

I awoke quietly like normal, it was a sunny day which always made otou-san a litle gloomy cause of kaa-san's... leaving. I ofcourse was not affectred because I can sense the spirits all around the world and Kaa-san is watching us from afar in a tree. I glance at the tree is sitting in and wave quitly then get out of bed, stretch, get my clothes on, and head down for breakfast.

I sigh at the note left by Yondaime " Had to leave for work early - Yondaime ofcourse you think i would be going to school right now but he wont let me go to ninja academy but I dont mind i got the mostpowerful demon teaching me, Kyuubi-kun. You may wonder why I of all thiings need to learn ninjutsu? Well I do know alot fo techniques but Kyuubi knows more and the best ways to make me have near infinite stanima and chakra though I already have it but he wants more.

Time Skip: Just before Yondaime comes home

I sat drawing a picture of Kyuubi-kun now you'd think I would hide it no I give it to Otou-san. I used to think he put them somewhere, well he did he put them in the lighted fireplace. I followed him once and discovered it. I finished the drawing and put a little note beside it saying dont burn this one please! and it had a crying little face on the end.

Oh here comes Otou-san better hide it behind my back as if hoping to keep it from him ands make him think im still the naive child he thinks I am.

End POV

Normal POV

Arashi came home loudly he was singing a song that was making Naruto wish he was deaf too as he is mute or so Arashi thinks. Naruto just never has talked from what he knows. He came into the kitchen carrying groceries. He notcied I was hideing somthing behind my back. "Naruto what are you hidingbehind your back?" he asked playfully. Naruto took the paper from behind his back and handed it to Arashi grinning hopefully. He Arashi looked at the paper mentally he was unhappy until he saw the pleading note. He looked back down to Naruto to see a hoopeful and sad at the sametime expression.

He put it on the frigerator with a magenet. Then he felt Naruto hug his waist and smiled. He picked Naruto up and hugged him back. It was 6:30 at night almost time for Naruto's bed time. "Naru-chan go brush your teeth and head for bed" he said gently. "Also I got a surprise for you, I know you really want to go to the acdemy so i signed you up!" he said. Naruto was about to go up the last steps when we stopped dead in his tracks. Then a moment later was jumped in there air silently cheering. "You start tommarow I already got your supplies." he continued. Naruto raced to the bathroom brushed his teeth and went to bed and tried falling asleep. But he couldn't someone was trying to keep him awake so they could talk to him. He mentally shouted "Whos trying to talk to me I need sleep" . The thing that was trying to talk to him stopped and let him be.

Time:Skip: (Narutos 6 right now) 2 years later

Naruto awoke to a bright morning he yawned. Got dressed then went to get breakfast. He was excited about this particular day he was going to graduate. He saw Otou-san sitting in the kitchen quietly Naruto was like a blurr and jumped on him and hugged him. "You ready for the test, Naruto-kun?" he asked kindly. Naruto nodded. and started his daily excersies of 100 push-up 200 crunches and 150 laps around their house (which is fairly large). as an 8 year old Naruto was a prodigy. He was not populart though he was treated normally, the way he wanted it.

When Naruto was done with his excerises it was time he went to school. He was running from rooftop to rooftop so he wasnt seen much. He reached the acdemy right opn time a few mineutes before the bell rang he was in his seat. He sat next to the Uchiha who he thinks has an invisable flag pole stuck up his ass. Then Iruka came in and said beckoned to Naruto he imdiattly came to him. "Naruto time for your exam" he whispered giving Naruto a thumbs up.

In the graduation room

Naruto sat in a chair with 2 chunin in front of him. "Okay Naruto time to start the exam" said one of the chunin. Naruto nodded "First do the henge for me of Iruka" the other said. Naruto did so and got it perfect. " Good job now do the bunshin. Naruto looked a little gloomy at this it wasnt his best but he did it anyway he produced 2 clones barley. "Good job Naruto!" they said. Then they reviewed him on Taijutsu, Genjutsu then he passed they gave him a head band with black on it.

"Congratulations Naruto you pass!" They said. Naruto smiled and nodded then when they dismissed him he left school and went straight for the hokage building. He ran up the wall useing his near perfect chakra control thanks to Kyuubi. He snuck into his outou-sans office and the Anbu guards saw him but he signaled for them to not let his father know he kept his chakra low (Yes its nearly impossible for people to keep themselves concealed from a kage but rember who this is!) He got behind is Otou-san and ready himself to pounce on the unsuspecting optimistic hokage. he leaped silently he landed on his tou-san he smiled satisfied when he heard a surprised yelp.

"Naruto! Dont do that you know I don't like that!" he said seriously but he was smiling. Moments later they burst into laughter. Narto stuck his head band in Arashi's face. and he was jumping up and down. "Good job Naruto!" he said smiling. "Naruto wrote down on a piece of paper who his team was. "Hmmm you wont have a team Naruto, your gonna be taught privatly" he said while thinking. Naruto ghave him a questioning look "Its better off if your taught privatly" he answered the look with. Naruto thought it over a few moments and nodded.

Then he jumped out the window and onto the roof to gaze at the sky. The clouds moved slugishly. Kaa-san sat besides him. He smiled and said quietly enough so only she could hear "Time has not healed Outou-sans wounds kaa-san visit his dreams tonight and cheer him up" she nodded. He smiled and dozed off dreaming about the wonders of this dimention.

When Naruto woke up he was in his room and it was 1 in the morning. He was very active right now. His adreneline rose to near impossible magnetudes. "Kyuubi whats going on!" he was alarmed when he didnt answer. His nails turn to claws. His teeth were very shrp and pointy now. Scents filled his nose and he understood now. Otou-san was in danger and he had to stop it. Otou-san had left a note by his bed side that said "Im out on a mission in the forbiden forest" Naruto leaped out the window and rushed quickly into the forest.

He ran as fast as he could then a smell of snake entered his nose. He was getting closer as he could smell Arashi's scent and lots of blood lots and lots of it. He then came upon an area witch a huge snake and an Ugly snake like figure on it. Arashi was on a tree branch. His blood was pooling and that just served to make Naruto madder.

He notice Orochimaru going in for a killing blow.

Chapter 1 end

CLIFFY! I think that was my best cliffy yet lol anyhow hope you liked it!

Wraith Kyuubi


	3. Chapter 3

Okay since im only aloud on my computer on weekends right now im gonna save you guys some time and write the next chapter. Also should said this before but I am open to suggestions. R&R is really all i need though.

Also there may be no pairings for this story but did i say anything about there not being pairings in the sequeal? Ooo I may have just dropped a hint for you all!

Wrap up of the last chapter: When Naruto woke up he was in his room and it was 1 in the morning. He was very active right now. His adreneline rose to near impossible magnetudes. "Kyuubi whats going on!" he was alarmed when he didnt answer. His nails turn to claws. His teeth were very shrp and pointy now. Scents filled his nose and he understood now. Otou-san was in danger and he had to stop it. Otou-san had left a note by his bed side that said "Im out on a mission in the forbiden forest" Naruto leaped out the window and rushed quickly into the forest.

He ran as fast as he could then a smell of snake entered his nose. He was getting closer as he could smell Arashi's scent and lots of blood lots and lots of it. He then came upon an area witch a huge snake and an Ugly snake like figure on it. Arashi was on a tree branch. His blood was pooling and that just served to make Naruto madder.

He notice Orochimaru going in for a killing blow.  
-  
Chapter 2: Naruto started to panic and did the only thing his unnatural instincts told him to, he let out a ferocious roar and picked up a large tree branch and threw it at Orochimaru's body in an attempt to throw him off his course. (Also just to let you know they dont see him so imagine yourself in orochimarus place oh yes and they cant sense him why i say orochimaru because Arashi's too tired to really comprehend what was happening at the moment).

Orochimaru let out a surprised yelp of pain when it came in contact with his body. He looked in the direction to where the beastly roar came from. (rember Naruto has Kyuubi's powers he gonna be animalistic thats why i said unnatural instincts) He hissed in the direction but only recived another low growl. little did anyone know Arashi was slowly healing his wounds and was starting to comprehend what was going on.

Naruto calmed down but was furious, he was going to make Orochimaru pay but not now he needed to get hos father back home and in bed where he could take care of him. Naruto may not look it but he is very smart when it came to medical things thanks to Kyuubi-san. He ran through series of seals and whispered "Kagemeld no jutsu". He imediatly sunk in the shadows and walked behind Orochimaru he emerged from the shadows but he was still balck only some of his shape shope and his dark blue eyes. Naruto hit the pressure points exactly in his neck. He was imediatly knocked out.

Arashi that was so low on chakra he only had enough to keep his lung working along with his heart. He fell uncouncious due to chakra exhaustion just after he saw Naruto knock Orochimaru out. Naruto rushed over to Arashi. He couldnt lift him so ripped off a piece of bark with his claws and gently rolled Arashi onto it. He wondered how he'd get them down.

He then rember he made loud yipp and soon foxes appeared in the area. He spoke to telepathically and asked them to bring Arashi down and help him drag Arashi on the piece of bark they only replied with a yip. Naruto slowly slid himself and Arashi toward the end of the brance where another branch was the would go low enough for him to slip arashi off the branch then the foxes could catch him wuithout injury. Soon they were on the forest floor. He and the foxes carefully dragged Arashi so they would break the bark.

They were now at the house Naruto thanked the foxes they bowed yipped and left. Naruto set Arashi on the bed and sighed with releif he could hold Arashi but for very short time. He got a wash cloth wettened it up folded it and put on Arashi's head because he was burning up. Naruto then went and smashed the glass door to the medical cuboard to pieces it had a child safty thing on it. Naruto had no clue as to why there had been one but Arashi may have put it on just incase Naruto was curious. ofcourse Naruto was a at the the age of 2 at an IQ of 160 but does Arashi know that?(Yes it may seem like I am overpowering Naruto with the IQ but hes gonna need it)

Naruto carefully avoided the glass and grabbed the bandages and alcohal. Naruto then silently walked to Arashi's room and set to work.

A half an hour later Naruto was done, he sighed it was late and he was getting tired he got out a bamboo mat and instantly feel alssep on the floor of his Outo-san's room. He awoke awhile later but he was exhausted he wrote a note and set out to bring it to his academy teachers. He was intercepted by a white haired ninja with a mask he knew this was Kakashi.

"Naruto, where is Arashi?" he asked a little worried Naruto showed him the note his eyes widened and he raced toward Naruto's home. Naruto then rushed toward the academy again and when he arrived it was 2 hours past when the bell rang (he has slept in by accident). He raced through the doors and ran down the hall.

Iruka was in the middle of a lecture when Naruto rushed through the doors. "Naruto where have you beeen your not like it to be late like this" he said when naruto appeared. Naruto didn't look happy infact he looked like he had been awake all ( which is alnmost true he did fall instantly asleep then awoke again and couldnt fall back to sleep until 2 hours before acdemy started. Naruto shoved the note in his face. Iruka read it and his eyes widened. "Why didnt you go to the hospital then!?" Naruto gave him a frusterated look and wrote down that he could take care of his father for the night. "Your excused for the whole week fine but you'll have to tell your sensei Naruto nodded and wrote down that he had picked up the team names while he was out.

"Okay due the a very serious emergency I will read team 7 first, Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Kazama Naruto your sensei is Kakashi hatake Naruto nodded and wrote down that he had asked Naruto where he was and he had shown him the very same note. Then he opened the window and ran down the wall and sped toward the hospital. Kakashi was there he told Naruto he had checked Yondaime in alreasdy Naruto sighed with relief and nodded to Kakashi as a way of saying thank you.

Naruto by now was exhausted bvut he managed to write down the question of what room Yondaime is in. "Room 306, but you can't-" the receptionest broke off when Naruto gave her a glare saying he would go there wether he was aloud to or not and he sped off.

Naruto wanted to make sure Arashi had been treated properly by the doctors. He made his way to the door and burst into the room. doctors were swarming his father and most the nurses were telling him he wasnt allowed here but Naruto ignored them and stood near watching them try and treat Arashi. They were doing okay but Naruto was better. He growl at them telling them to back off they didnt listen until he shoved them aside and worked on Arashi by himself.

The doctors were amazed when they saw Naruto dsoing much better at their job then they themselves were. He suddenly stopped and was writing something down he handed it to the lead doctor it said: "Get me these ingrediant: Water, green leaves, mud from the base of the hokage mountain, and alcohal".

The doctor relayed what he had said and they all went to work though most grudgingly, they were envying Naruto. When they were all gone Naruto preformed a medical jutsu on Arashi it was the a very powerful one but it would still heal his wounds. He didnt want them to know he could do that.

When he was done he sighed and sat down stretched his legs out and leaned against the pillow, it would take those doctors awhile to get the soil he needed. He dozed off and was awoken by a light prodding. It was night and the ingrediants were there on the table his father was awake staring at the back of his head. Naruto got up ignoring his Outou-san and went to and worked on the ingrediants.

He turned the leaves to a juicy pulp and set them in the water. He added the Alcohal then the mud he knew it wasnt good to drink Alcohal but the mud he asked for had a neutrient that would neutrilize the alcohal. He stirred the drink until it was well mixed. Naruto sighed then in a flash was at Arashi's side and had a hold of his jaw opened it and poured the liquid down his throat. Arashi coughed agt first then just swallowed the liquid trusting Naruto didn't put anything in it that could harm him. NAruto thought it was time he spilled some of the beans.

Naruto spoke directly in Arashi's mind "I think it is time that you learn a little morew about me, Outou-san" Arashi's eyes widened and he thought he imagined it. "Silly you are not imagining this, father" "Naruto?" he spoke aloud his voice alarmed. "Ofcourse I am Naruto, I can speak directly into anyones mind and" "outloud, what I made you drink is going to mend your broken bones that, snake gave you" he spoke with such hatred on the word snake thatArashi flinched and it would have made a certain sannin green with envy.

"How do you know it was Orochimaru?" he asked. Naruto fell silent for a long time then said finally "That drink also serves as a coma inducer, the coma can be between 1 week to your whole life. Arashi was shocked "Why?" he asked. "Why? Because I need to do some adjusments to your mind so it wont block me out, I need to scan your mind for somthing in life you do not rember and open it up so you do remember it".

"Good night Arashi many strange dreams are going to enter your mind most of them will be vision dreams, what I will also do is make it so you can see my view of life in your sleep" he said. Then Arashigot very sleepy and in moments was in the coma Naruto said would come. The last thing Arashi saw was Naruto waving. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I haven't had much time to brainstorm but Ill give it my best shot for you guys just don't be hard on me if you don't like it, I'm having a rough time at the moment but R&R anyway

I'm not doing a disclaimer because this is a fan fiction sight and I'm a fan why would I write on here if I were what's-his-name have some sense people you DON'T HAVE TO DO A DISCLAIMER THE SITE ALREADY DID IT FOR YOU.

There I had my rant on how stupid some people are no offense to you though but think outside the square.

Okay Naruto put Arashi in a coma that I'm just going to say is a long time.

Chapter 3 here we go!

Naruto sighed in his sleep he was dreaming of Kaa-san again and he could feel Arashi's mind residing in him, in the dream. He was somewhere in the vast forest that Naruto had made, trying to find Naruto.

Of course Naruto didn't care if he tried to find himself because he was just sitting beside Kaa-san.

"Naruto-kun, why did you do that to Ara-kun?" she asked

"You will see soon Kaa-san, you will see soon." Was all he said. He sensed Arashi getting closer.

"His mind resides with me for the time being he is looking for me I think you'd better leave before he find you here" he said.

"But-." Naruto interrupted her. "No but's to me Kaa-san, you know its best if he doesn't know that I can see and sense you". She sighed and then faded away just before Arashi came into view.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back on the tree. Arashi thought he was asleep and was about to shake him awake when Naruto slapped his hands away.

"I am awake" he said simply. Suddenly Naruto sensed Kyuubi coming. Just as he did he blurred out of sight right in front of Kyuubi who had to slam her claws into the dirt to slow herself to a stop in front of Naruto.

"Kyuubi you know you have to stay hidden while _he _is here" he said giving him a commanding stare.

Kyuubi shook his head "Fine but don't blame me if he comes upon us when you're learning: he said.

"Of course I wont do you think I'm dumb?" he asked.

"No no" Kyuubi said. "Its just I don't like being blamed for something that's not my fault" he said.

"Okay Kyuubi go have fun in the forest you know I added game for you" he said before leaving the clearing. It was time to wake up. Arashi of course was waking up with him.

Naruto did his daily morning routine when he was done Kakashi appeared and said "I'm sorry Naruto but your father is in a coma, luckily he had all the teams worked out before he left on the mission. Sarutobi will be taking the Hokage position until he wakes up" there wasn't a happy glint in Kakashi's eyes he looked upset.

Naruto made a comforting gesture to Kakashi. Kakashi accepted it and left.

Naruto went to class. He listened to the team names. "Team 7:Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura and… Inzuka Kiba." "……Team ten Kazama Naruto, Hyuuga Hinita, and Auberme Shino" Iruka said.

I know this one wasn't very long but like I said I didn't have much time to brain storm.


	5. Chapter 5

Wasn't able to get on last weekend sorry here's Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Naruto waited for his sensei. About 10 minutes later she was here. "Hello, come with me to the barbeque restaurant and introduce yourselves" she said before turning around and leaving without giving them a chance to answer. He sighed and followed his two teammates behind him.

Arashi's Pov (He's still infused with Naruto)

_I watch him and his team mates follow Kurenai._ I_ wondered about life and our existence. 'It seems without my body functions I can think clearly.' I thought as I wandered through the vast forest. It was odd how this forest was built; it was perfect for a… fox. I could tell because the place was practically a massive game spot. I found a few scraps of a deer. I wandered what could be here that is all these deer._

_Then I saw… 'IT'. He started quake with fear at the sight of what was now dubbed 'IT'. Well the 'IT' I speak of you probably guess…yes its Kyuubi-kun! He was currently feeding on a deer. He looked right at me with a bored expression._

"_**What is your purpose here?" **he asked me in a demonic voice that didn't sound it had any emotion at all. I just stare in shock and fear. **"Well? Speak! Or did I rip your tongue off before I supposedly was killed?" **Then my instinctual annoyance took over and I said "No, and what are you doing here?!" I spoke with an annoyed undertone. **"I am a mere figment of Naruto-san's imagination with the appearance of Kyuubi and the personality." **He said to me._

_I sighed in relief at the fact that Kyuubi was dead._

End Pov

Normal POV

Naruto cursed Kyuubi for not going to hide but then mentally congratulated him, now even if Arashi did see Kyuubi he'd think it was just another part of Naruto's imagination.

He just got to the training ground and Kurenai finally had stopped. "Okay, students introduce yourselves to me. But first I will introduce myself to you" she said then took a breath then said "My name is Kurenai and I am your sensei. I like genjutsu and teaching I dislike rude people, and people who try to pry into my personal affairs my dream is to become the best genjutsu user I can be. Your turn Hyuuga-san.

"M-my name is H-Hyuuga I like medical genjutsu, sleeping under the stars, and swimming. I dislike p-people that treat me badly. M-my dream is to become a medic n-nin"

"You next Auberme-san"

"My name is Auberme Shino I like bugs and I dislike people who hurt bugs" he said in a monotone voice.

"Ok you next Kazama-san"

"My name is Kazama Naruto, I like to watch the clouds, sun, I like to read, and to train. My dream is to accomplish my mission" he said in a bored tone. All 3 thought '_what mission?' _but none asked what was behind his meaning.

"Ok tommarow we are going to have a test, eat some food but not too much or you wont feel very good at the end of the test." She said before poofing out. None looked shocked because they had red about this in a library.

End Chapter 5 Okay peoples I got a whole week to figure out a test. I owe last weeks chapter so I might double the length of the next one for you guys!R&R!

Later

- Wraith Kyuubi


	6. Chapter 6

Note to you all this weekend there's no chapter because I forgot my prewritten version of it at school but next weekend I am hoping to make chapter 6 like quadruple the length of my average number of words in each chapter!


	7. An Note

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Shiro Anubis

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
